Taming ones lust
by Assija
Summary: This is my first Dali side-fiction and it's about Newt and Dali, after the events of "A demoness awakens 14". Those two demons just tempted me to write this  . Rated M for a reason.
1. Request for help

**Taming ones lust I**  
**Disclaim:** _ All charas beside Jeremy aren't mine, they belong to Kim Harrison and her Hollow series. _  
**Authors note:**This idea came to my mind while I was writing 14 chapter of my fanfiction A demoness awakens and I just couldn't resist the temptation of it. ;)  
It's a what-if side-fiction and I'm not sure if I want it to be part of the storyline told there. What do you think, please tell me?  
As for the story, its based on the events set off in "A demoness awakens", and centers around Newt and Dali, which for some reason are very appealing to me. 

**World:** Hollows – Ever After (Kim Harrison)  
**City:** Demon-City of Cincinatti  
**Spoilers: for "Black Magic Sanction" and "A demoness awakens 14"**  
**Charas:** Jeremy / Newt / Dali  
**Pairing:** Newt / Dali

_Please enjoy, and tell me what you think about it._

* * *

**Taming ones lust I: _Request for help_  
**

**- Dali -**  
It has been a busy day, as always with the courts. A lot of morons had been here to complain, to bargain, and to sue. I sorted through my last file this evening, and put it away in a subdimensional filing cabinet.  
I closed the thing up and was about to turn off my communication via thoughts spell. It was like turning off a mobile phone back in reality, whatever was going to happen couldn't possibly be that important, that there wasn't enough time for me to get my ass home first.  
There was always the scrying mirror curse to go with, something what might be equal to the landlines on the other side of reality.  
Yes, even demons had the problem of constant availability these days. I on the other hand refused to go with the trend.  
Trends were like flus, each year there was a new one, most of the time they were ugly, expensive and an utter waste of time. No I was by far too old for that.

While forming the last gesture for temporary disabling that curse a stinger went through me. Great, if this was more work I was going to murder someone, probably the lucky one who just wasted my quitting time all to hell. I sighed and activated my part of the communication.  
Another's thoughts invaded my own; there was panic and worry there. What the hell was this? I checked up the user ID, and it was someone called Jeraltiemitiy. Who the hell was that? I couldn't for the live of me remember that name.  
'Who the hell are you? And what do you want?'  
Yes, I sounded pissed, as usual when someone called me, especially after my workload was over.  
'Jeremy. Äh… Dali, could you come over, äh… Newt, something isn't right with her, could you take a look, please?'

Newt? Why was some demon giving me a call about the crazy demon bitch? I wasn't her damn familiar, and I wasn't responsible for her doings either. So why was this Jeremy wasting my time by pesting me?  
It hit me right between the eyes: Jeremy! Jeremy, from New York. He had moved to our city 6 months ago, because Newt requested a new familiar.  
'You're her familiar, why are you calling me? She should be you issue to take care of.' Damn greenhorn, sometimes I wanted Minias back on the job, he at least never asked for my help, even if he was a nuisance on his own.  
'She scares the hell out of me, she is insane. '  
'Old news. Okay, what has she done now?' The greenhorn wasn't kidding me, he was indeed scared shitless at the moment and demons weren't so easy to freak out. So there might be trouble coming his way he wasn't able to deal with.

'I don't know, she was screaming at me to get that strange curse, the one to get her instincts under control. But I couldn't find it; she probably is out of them. Newt got pissed and tried to find it on her own, calling me useless while she searched. But she wasn't able to find one either, so she wanted to mix one herself, seems she doesn't trust me at all.' The last was laden with pain; on the other hand I could understand Newt's mistrust. After the incident with Minias every demon in his right mind would second-guess his next familiar. Add to it Newt's increasing madness … well you get the picture, don't you?  
'She never found all the ingredients and do you know what happens if she grows too frustrated with something?'  
'Let me take a guess, she has blown her kitchen to hell.' I said dryly.  
Well, this was typical Newt book. It has happened before, almost each time she received a new familiar, nothing to worry about, she would come around to like and trust Jeremy just fine, if he was able to stay alive for so long.  
The thing that was worrying me more was the requested curse. Why the hell was Newt out of tranquillization-charms?

'Jeremy why is Newt out of that particular curse? Shouldn't you as her familiar make sure this never happens?'  
I sensed some guiltiness on his mind.  
'I'm new on the job, so cut me some slack.'  
'Yes, pretty! You fucked up and now I'm the stupid idiot who has to come to the rescue, am I?'  
'Dali, please.' He really was begging me now, what a disgrace of a demon. Demons deal, demons bargain, demons blackmail and threat but they NEVER EVER beg another person, demon, witch or what ever, for anything. What made Inariamh think he would be a good choice as Newt's new familiar? That guy was a dunce.  
'How bad is it?' Better make sure it wasn't too late, Newt in heat would be about the last thing the ever after needed.

'Pretty bad, she threw stuff around, she slammed doors, and she put herself into a strange sort of protection circle. No matter what I threw at the door, I can't get in.'  
'Jeremy, if a female goes as far as to seal herself, it means something like "leave me the fuck alone". You don't burst in their doors, unless you want to attempt suicide. Go to the demon-mall and buy the curses Newt desired earlier. I will be there as soon as I can.'  
He was about to send something else, most probably a complain, I cut him short by hanging up my end of the communication.  
If I wanted to get anything done, I couldn't be bother by morons, why hadn't he thought about buying the damn charm himself? Dunce!

I opened the door to my office and left the place, putting a three laced pivot curse on its door. As soon as I reached the sigel I jumped to my own kitchen. To say I wasn't trusting that stupid foul of a familiar was an understatement. He most probably would come back with the wrong one, with none at all, or even better was waiting for me to show up. In the end he might be prating about me hanging up on him, and that he was afraid to leave Newt alone.  
So to make sure, I drank three of my tranquillizations charms and put 5 more into my bag. After that I reached for my scrying mirror to announce my visit.

I had witnessed an unbidden intruder in Newt's presence once, and I didn't want to end up like this one. So I would give her a call first.  
My fingers touched the glass and I willed my mind to touch Newt's, holding all my thoughts and feelings tight, so it wouldn't catch up her craziness or confuse her even more.  
Fragments of broken glass swam through my mind, as our awareness's touched each other. Definitively Newt was picking up.  
'What is it Dali?' She asked, some strange aftertaste mixed with the flavor of her cold broken glassy one.  
'You familiar called for help, he said you need a few tranquillization-charms. Newt how bad is it?'  
Puzzlement swam through me, asking me questions about what I was talking about. Damn Newt wasn't remembering she was out of those charms, and that she had ordered some.

'What are you speaking about, Dali?' Oh, no, if I started to play twenty questions with her, I wouldn't be of any better use than Jeremy.  
'I will tell you, but I want to do so in person, do I have permission to enter your house?' I asked and again she was overcome with confound. I sensed grow of frustration in Newt's mind.  
'You might come over, and bring whatever curses you were speaking about with you.'  
Newt most probably didn't know why she needed them, but she wanted them nevertheless, and as always she was ordering everyone around, even me.  
I sighed and dropped our connection; lay the mirror back where it belonged and jumped before our little forgetful queen could disremember my announcement.

I misted into existence and it was far warmer than each other time I had been to Newt's house. Something was off; normally she didn't like so high temperatures.  
"Newt, this is Dali. I have your curses right here."  
No answer at all, I started to search for her, all her rooms were empty, expect for the kitchen, which was a room full of utter destruction.  
The last room left was her bedroom; a chill went down my spin. I remembered our encounter in Rachel's church after Al has gotten himself killed. She had fought Rachel, and we had to pull the child's mind out of the database. After that Newt was thrown into her own circle and cursed herself with an aura-destruction spell. That one made me grin even now.  
The demoness was pissed beyond all limits, and she dished out marks like a card dealer in Las Vegas. But worst of it, she proved herself to be a female; the only thing what saved us was one of these stored tranquillization-charms.  
Normally, she never had problems with her instincts, since we were all unworthy weaklings for her royal blood. So where never was a male who attracted her. Maybe Al's and Rachel's little bond woke her longing for a mate. We would be pretty screwed then.

You could use the tranquillization-charms to tame ones lust, it even was able to work on female demons, and it created some sort of time-lack which enabled the bearer of one to thing straight through the lust. Normally a demon was using one charm per century. How could Newt the usually insane and cold fish use up so many of them in such short a time, that she was out of them? She must have been taking them like candies.  
Some sort of foresight was pulling at the border of my awareness; I came to a halt in front of her most private room. Almost summoning my seers mirror to peep a few minutes into the future, to see what might happen to us if I would enter her bedder.  
Even without my abilities I knew almost what was waiting for me, I activated the first curse I had taken. Females and their scent had driven demon males to war for ages, but we would probably survive it intact if I was able to prevent my body's reactions.

I knocked at the wooden door, I wouldn't enter any woman's room without an invitation, it was a sure way to get into the worsts of trouble.  
"Who the hell?" A husky voice asked from inside, alone this was a clear indication that I had done the right thing by activating the curse, but I couldn't be sure how deep in a shitpit we were, before I entered.  
"Dali, I have your curses with me."  
"Enter," this was a little to fast for my liking.  
I braced myself for what was to come, and jerked the door open. It was dark inside and warmer than the rest of her rooms; it almost reminded me of an antrum, the smell hit me and I almost reeled back.  
"Fuck, Newt what have you done, you silly girl!" I exclaimed, I had never breathed air so laden with demon sex hormones. Was I really supposed to enter this? I had three curses to reset my lust, and I had already one in usage.  
If I hadn't invoked it beforehand I would never have gotten the chance to activate it.

I touched the silver plate next to the door, sent an impulse of line through it; the darkness withdrew and bared an almost naked Newt on the bed.  
The remains of her robe hung loose around her childlike frame, part of her skin was bloodied since she had tried to scratch the lust which was coursing through her veins out of them. Without thinking about it I entered, coming to sit next to her, she had bound herself in charmed silver, so she wouldn't reach a line with her subconscious and call all untaken demons to her lair. She reached with her hands and took mine as I was about to bare her for a checkup on her wounds.  
"Dali, I don't know how to stop this." Newt sounded totally lost, helpless and desperate.  
I touched her face, to check her temperature as well as to hush her.  
A burning pain seared through my hand and I took it back from her skin.  
"You're burning hot."  
"I'm freezing and burning all over, Dali… what's happening?" A shiver went through her, the hormones were increasing and she was looking terrified. Her voice sounded like a little girls. Fuck, the woman was the second oldest demon in the ever-after, and this was her first heat.

Speaking about a shitpit just a few seconds ago, this was worse than anything my mind could have come up with. If that familiar had called me an hour ago, the curses might have helped to calm this until a more potent one could have been made, but this. It was too late.  
I sensed my pupils expanding and a small thread of heat travelled from my head to my groin. Fuck, double fuck, fuck on red dust and inbred elf-brains.  
Newt gripped her dark purple bedsheets and ripped them apart, while she screamed in agony, she pulled at her bracelet, which rendered her powerless and without the lines.  
Syllables flowed over my lips and I invoked the second curse to stay calm, just one remained. Our insane One was trying to free herself, but the last thing we needed was her within the lines in this condition.  
I growled and trapped her hands above her head; she looked at me with astonishment.  
"Let go of me, get that silver off of me, too!" The bald demon demanded, for the time being I was save, until my third curse would be wasted. Afterwards it was a sure bet that I would be dead.

"Calm down Newt, control it, I have the curses with me, and as soon as I reactivated my thought communication curse I will call for more potions. Maybe Al has some more potent stuff to get rid of this, since he has the party and his mate to worry about. I trust him to be prepared." And with a flash of wonder I noted that I indeed had reliance in Al's second-guessing nature.  
She shifted against my hold, something between testing my strength as a male and true resistance, it was only pure luck she had turned herself this unattractive, otherwise I would have react to it despise the fact of the curse. This was dangerous.  
"Calm the fuck down and let me do my job by keeping us both alive!" I exclaimed, while I pushed her deeper into the pillows. How the fuck should I give her the potions while I had to hold her down.  
I sighed and dropped part of my control, opened myself to the database and made a quick search, coming away with a fetter-spell.

Newt had turned even more female, since she was rubbing against me and growling at me on the other side, she had lost it. Her nature was fighting itself unsure if I was worth it.  
"Fine," I said, I wanted to lay her in chains since she had become queen and messed up our world behind redemption. I never had the chance, and I probably would never get another one ever again. Chances were good that this evening would be my last.  
I let my fingers shift to claws, drawing bloody runes on her wrists, feeding them with line-energy. The woman beneath me screamed in agony as she realized I had indeed bonded her. She was defenseless and maybe even worse, she had no outlet for her instincts anymore, since it was utterly under my control, if I would saturate her or not.  
This sent a powerful surge of lust through me, I was master of Newt, at this moment she was completely under my power, under my spell I could possess her. Newt the queen was at my mercy. Without wanting to I spoke the words.  
"At my mercy." I growled before, I came back to the front of my head. Now it wasn't only Newt anymore who was about to lose it, I triggered the third curse and pulled the bag of bottles onto my lap.

It took me four tries to extract the first one; I opened it and made Newt shallow its content. I invoked it for her, since she was still bound in silver. She went slackened under me and sighed, her nipples turning hard for the ley line magic I had just used.  
I cursed in the old language while I gave the second one to her; it affected her as little as the first one. I tried two more and was now in big trouble, since they weren't working either. There was only one potion left, and I felt light-headed, which meant the pheromones were getting to me. I could take the curse myself and leave, but it wouldn't do me any good, since the demoness would free herself of my runes and the silver the moment I would close the door behind me. It would allow her to fuse with the lines, call all possible mates to her bed, which sooner or later would end up on my plate again, since I wasn't a taken demon anymore and would receive the pull as well as any other male. I was … we all were screwed six ways to Sunday.

"Dali… touch me, I'm hot for your skin. I want you, for hell's sake, do me. Taste me."  
I watched the bottle in my hand, as if it contained the universes biggest truth, and would provide the solution for us all to survive.  
Her words were sending warm shudders over my body, if I was about to take the last remaining curse I needed to do it soon, not that it would help in any way.  
It would just delay the inevitable. I looked down at Newt, back to the bottle; her pheromones amplifying the urge to do her.  
I let my communication curse snap back in place and called up Al, he had to know about this, because if Newt finished me off, the 9 marks would be back in their hands.  
'What is it; you're interrupting… what the fuck is up with your thoughts?' He asked.  
'Listen, Newt has fallen in heat, I'm at her house, in her… äh… fuck… this is so bad, I think I'm done for, Al you're the only one who would be okay when her pull get's out, you two would have to save the rest of demon-kin, exchange as many marks as you can for your help. Together you might be able to calm her.' I sheared the link before he could distract me with stupid questions.

Newt let out a low growl of discomfort and shifted under my body, it weakened my will big-time to have her still this willingly under my hands.  
"Dali, you're the strongest of them, the one remained of the old ones, the old time, take me. Take me or I swear by Chibirias of the earth, I'm going to freaking murder you!"  
I let my gaze move back to her. She licked her lips and I mirrored it, despise myself I draw her smell to me, swelling in her scent and about to lose myself.  
"To hell with it," I threw the last bottle against the wall, if I had to die anyway I would be doing so while laving in ecstasy. And if Newt's little flattery was appropriated and I was the strongest male in existence, I was the only one who stood a chance to survive her sex-drive.

* * *

I don't know why but I like both of them and I like the pairing somehow.  
This fiction will have two parts.

**Main-fiction:** A demoness awakens


	2. All for satisfaction

**Taming ones lust II**  
**Disclaim:** _ All charas beside Jeremy aren't mine, they belong to Kim Harrison and her Hollow series. _

**World:** Hollows – Ever After (Kim Harrison)  
**City:** Demon-City of Cincinatti  
**Spoilers: for "Black Magic Sanction" and "A demoness awakens 14"**  
**Charas:** Jeremy / Newt / Dali  
**Pairing:** Newt / Dali

_Please enjoy, and tell me what you think about it._

* * *

**Taming ones lust II: _All for satisfaction_**

I snarled at her, and she closed her eyes in bliss and a bit of fear. I grasped her wrists a little too powerful and jerked the silver of her skin, setting her free so the lines would be able to reach her. I never had to tame a female's first heat.  
Her scent was invading my mind, taking over parts of my self-control, liquid fire spread through me.  
"Change! I will not do a bald child; show me your true self." Oh, if I had to fuck Newt, I wanted the one she was before she tempered with the database and went insane. She might be helpless against her state of mind, but she could like all demons change her appearance at will.  
She growled at me again and I bit her nipple, so hard it was causing pain, a low scream was my payment. The heat went up a few notes. I sensed someone calling me through my communication curse and ditched it instantaneous.

My hands were travelling over her body on their own, tasting too hot perfect skin; I seized one of her little boobs, and played it with my claws. Newt voiced a whimper, not sure if she wanted to be touched or not.  
"Change!" My demand was now emphasized darker.  
I sensed her going misty and reforming, her bosom now had a bit more volume, she had more curves and her bald head was covered by sandy hair, a little more on the red side.  
The eyes were still black, but this was nothing to complain about, since my own probably were black as well.  
She writhed beneath my, rubbing her lower half against my front. I licked my lips and let my hand wander over her chest down to her legs, raking slowly and softly over her thigh. The hand came to rest on her mons. A soft moan escaped Newt, and she mumbled an encouragement.  
Almost guarded I lifted the rests of her robe, threw it off the bed, someone jumped into Newts rooms and without wanting to I created a circle around us.  
I leant forward and took a great sniff of her skin between her breasts.  
"Please, hurry, I'm burning up." She whispered.

My tongue slipped from my mouth and licked a path to her neck, slowly starting to bite there. A feet sneaked to my lower half and applied more pressure than necessary, a low sound of hurt left my. But I was a demon myself and if it came to sex, fear and pain where like chilli in a pot of con carne. I hissed at her, and used the arm I wasn't leaning on to part her legs with a bit too much force. She whimpered again and tried to get rid of my runes. I grinned at her.  
"Not happening Newtanalea." I said and amplified the curse holding her motionless. She howled at me for the name I had used, her resistance went up a few notes, but I used this to take position right in front of her entrance. I put some pressure at her soaked lips while sniffing her scent once more. It had absolutely slipped my mind that I had lost my clothes sometime between my giving in and now, but for the live of me I couldn't remember. My rational mind left me totally and I growled at her for this beseeming behaviour and asked low and dark: "Do you want me daughter of the earth?"  
Even if her body and her twitching were answering this question on their own, I wanted, needed her to speak the words aloud.  
"Fuck me, son of the stars!" Oh, this was interesting she remembered that I had been a seer? And like it had broken a dam inside of me, I was inside of her. She was hot and moist; so much her bed-sheets were messed up already.

She screamed because of the sudden movement inside of her, and I smelled the blood which was running out of her sex. A virgin, I licked my lips and quickened my paces.  
I was taking away Newt's virginity. A flash of triumph and line ran through me, coursed by the sheer sensation this fact was triggering in me.  
Her breath was uneven and fast, and with a sudden drop she was within the lines, communing with them. I hissed at the abrupt difference in our stored ley line force.  
She sensed the little lightings shifting between us as well and then she did the thing I expected her to do from the very start, she lashed the line through me, which left me screaming in pain and excitement.  
I snarled at her and speeded up with my efforts to please her. My mind refused to spindle the whole of the line she was glutting me with; instead I reached for her chi and gave it all back to her. Newt tensed up and reared up underneath me, using the back-slashed line-force to break my runes and ram in her fingernails into my shoulders.

The next wave of line was coming and I grumbled with its building force, every cell came alight with it. It was almost as everything went white for a second; instinctive I circled it back to her, which left Newt screaming on the sheets. She dug in her fingernails even more, coursing a new mix of pain and arousal within me. I grasped her hips and drive her against my member with the full force my body was able to provide.  
She cried out for the sensation this must have been coursing inside off her and throw her head back. The red-blond hair built a halo around her for a moment, this was beautiful, and I was almost able to forget, who I was screwing at the moment.  
"More," she hissed, the slash this time was by far more powerful, I almost lost my consciousness heat spilled all over me, even if it was by far the most uncomfortable feeling I ever experienced it interwove itself to the most incredible perfervidly one as well.  
It was addictive; even if I knew it would kill me I wanted more of it.  
My subconsciousness threw me into the lines as well, I started to commune with it and lashed out my own bit of the force.

Newt screamed at it and moved against my hard member which was making wet slamming noises. She touched my chi and drained me; I braced myself for the force to be sent back. As it came it spilled all over me, making my circle flash with my almost bronze aura I possessed in the past. My body was covered in goose bumps while I felt like burning up.  
But it wasn't over yet, since she was building up a new wave of the line, I touched her chi on my own and draw what she was holding to the force I had still inside of me, it seared through my very being, leaving me panting for air, but damn it felt so good, even if it hurt almost worse than creating a ley line.  
The younger demoness shrieked full of arousal.  
"Yes," she hissed and put more of her aura-laden force inside of me. Everything went white, and without wanting to the colors came back slightly off; I had entered the seer's state. It was something what never has happened with a woman before.  
She tapped my chi and drew all the tasteful energy back to her. The colors swam through my mind and I connected with the database.

The sensation was strange and I went limp above her, only to find me beneath her as soon as the world made sense again.  
"Don't you dare to die on me! Not yet!" She hissed full of unsatisfied longing.  
Newt moved her hips in a width and slow circle throwing back her hair, which was in my hand shortly afterwards. I hold her still with it, and pulled the force from her chi, using the database as an extension of my mind. This time her energy was overflowing me as well but it wasn't painful anymore. More goose bumps ran over my body.  
I licked a line from her neck to her bosom and bite it hard, made her scream and pulling back her energy only to send it back all too soon.  
Now it was time for me to do some writhing on my own, I felt her hot touch at my teat, twirling it. She used her waist-long hair to whip my upper half while her lower half was trapping me. Sharp pain cut through my skin and blood flowed out of the small wounds Newt has created. I cried out as she let her tongue travel their outlines.  
Damn, I trust faster and harder, my fingers sliding over her face and back, one finger finding her other entrance. Unbidden knowledge slipped to my forehead and I sent the line through the two points my fingers were touching, Newt cried out and fell onto my chest, crawling at it in a desperate effort to deal with the new sensations, she came as she bite my nipple. Drawing blood and almost biting it off, her entrance sealed me within her since she was suddenly really tight.

A low growl left her and she practical purred into my ear.  
"You don't want to go there Dali."  
I knew what she meant and somehow I had overstepped my bounds, but it was to late now and I wasn't fully sane anymore.  
"Sure thing, don't tell me it haven't pleased you. You even climaxed on me."  
She laughed slightly.  
"Dali love, you're still hard, and you haven't come by now. You're at my mercy." She purred again, which flowed me with heat, I wanted more.  
"Well then, wouldn't it be a good idea to have a second round." I answered with my own husky voice and used her skin which touched me to send a little line-imbalance through her.  
"You survived the first and you're still hot for more, maybe my instincts were right to crave your touch. Well I don't think you will give yourself to me after this is over, so here we go." She said with a little menace in her words.  
The line hit me right through my sensitive flesh inside of her, like it was piercing and spreading from whereon, I hadn't even time to brace for what was coming but Newt traced a symbol on my chest.

"You ought to learn what it means to be at a queen's mercy." She licked my wounds and directed the ever after to all the sensitive spots at once, everything went white again and I came inside of her wetness.  
The next thing I remembered was me whimpering under her touch, seeking more of it, I was a ball of sensitive spots like there were no part of me left which wasn't singing for her attention. Her face was one of utter bliss and she was enjoying it to top me. Each time I was about to think again she did something new to prevent it.  
Newt pushed and pulled the line through me as if she was playing ocean, and it grew wilder and wilder with the minutes passing by. I screamed with all the lust she caused and I don't know how often she made me come; somewhere in the whole game I utterly lost myself. Good thing I was still connected to our database.

I woke up again, which in itself was a wonder after yesterday's thread of events.  
The colors were still off, the connection to the database was still running as well, I let my eyes shift over Newts lair.  
The bed-sheets were ripped apart, the furniture was shattered and Newt was no where to be seen. I rose from the bed, almost tripping over my own feet; at least I wasn't data-fragment outside my body. I tried to close the connection but a humming power inside me stopped me in time. I took a look at my breast, realizing the symbol painted right inside my flesh. Loop-spell, she has drawn a line through me and sealed its power inside of me, so it would fry my brains dead, me unable to ditch it. Maybe it was something she did out of her heat, but it also was a good bet she wanted me gone.  
My fingers traced the outline of my wound, my mind searched for a counter-spell and got it pretty fast. I couldn't believe it, I had past out with Newt on top of me and with the database running through my mind, I wonder if Kila have witnessed it all. If so I would be sooo dead, not that I could withhold the knowledge once I would got her back.  
'Pretty idiotic, Dali, The whole thing was idiotic!' my thoughts screamed at me.

My still clawed hands ripped the parts of my skin to neutralize her curse and I felt the line leaving me, only now checking how reamed I truly was.  
Hell on fire, my whole body was numb and full of sore muscles, what had that woman done to me, and for how long? Somehow I really didn't want an answer to this one.  
The line was gone and I sighed in relief, I dropped the database and closed my eyes, to get my normal state of mind back, slower than ever my brain aligned to one timeline again.  
A crash, an explosion, a plead, I was back to myself and opened my eyes again, back to normal. I invoked a changing curse to reset my bio-clock and all this little after parts of my one night stand vanished.  
The next curse made my fully clothed again, and this time it was the seers robe, it seemed my heritage had saved me from being killed by Newt. If this actually was a good or bad thing was up for the future to decide.  
I walked out her bedrooms door and was greeted by a furious Newt, still with her halo of red-blond hair, which threw curses at the red haired male, Jeremy her familiar.

He went misty and the curse passed right through him, hitting the wall behind him and setting it on fire. I raised my eyebrow.  
Jeremy rematerialized again, almost grinning. Of course this was taunting Newt big-time, whatever her little hissy fit was about this time, if that idiot wasn't going to be careful she would kill him. I wouldn't save his ass. I almost died last night because he messed up, and I still didn't know in how big a trouble I was in with my dead mate, but we all were better off without him, this was for sure. If Newt wouldn't be killing him right now, I would do it myself.  
He went misty again to avoid a table which was thrown his way; he wasn't even trying to fight her off, and knowing Newt she couldn't stand to be taken lightly.  
I was kind of hungry and summoned a sandwich from my kitchen while I sat down on another table. My hands formed a quick gesture and I set up a protection circle. Hey I had survived sex with Newt, go figure, why risking that big a victory by being careless.

It proved to be done with the right timing since some curse hit the outline of my protection; I raised my eyes to look at Newt's pissed pose another glowing black ball in her hands.  
"You bastard," she accused me. What the fuck was that about? I bite off a piece of my sandwich and chewed it well, before swallowing it.  
"What's up Newt? I'm hungry."  
She eyed over my circle and mine catched a movement behind her. Someone was holding a piece of wood in his hand. Time slowed down, I have seen this before, just a few days ago. Oh no, I wouldn't resurrect Newt. I wasn't even sure her familiar was aiming for her death but I dropped my sandwich, forming gestics and threw my curse while I jumped from the table and took down my own circle.  
Newt twitched as my charm missed her by almost 4 inches and a scream erupted behind her. She turned around, looking at the young male who was trying to get rid of an acid-curse. A low growl slipped her and she walked over to him, seizing him and sent the first impulse of line through him.

Something inside of my winced at her sheer power, I had been forced to hold the same amount of it. I remembered the feeling that had spread through me, and a little echo overcame me, I bite my lip.  
'Don't think about it.' I told myself, it would be bad if my lust awakens after being out of curses, why that damn woman was causing such a reaction inside of me was beyond me.  
'Isn't it enough that she tried to kill you at least once?'  
"Jeremy!" The ley line power became even thicker in the room, her familiar screamed in pure agony, which was only logical, because he had no lust to turn it into passion and he had no database to take the overflowed.  
"You little scumbag motherfucking asshole shit for brains do you even know what you have caused?" Hell, I didn't even knew she could curse like that, where the hell had she learnt that? Has she been taking lessons in a slum?  
"I SLEPT with him! A lowlife little seer, and do you know WHY?"  
It might have been the right moment to jump out off here, she would probably forget that she had unfinished business with me, but somehow yesterdays events made me more brave and proud for my own well-being.

"Because my freaking ass dumb familiar misplaced my curses, too damn stupid to buy them! I will kill you, rip you apart, turn you inside out." Her hand which wasn't holding him in the air lashed out and landed inside his guts, blood fell to the floor.  
"You didn't find them either!" The other demon hissed in pain, not struggling anymore.  
"I'm crazy and what's your excuse?"  
She was furious and slowly the meaning of the whole show hit me.  
Lowlife seer, my ass, stupid bitch, I got up from the table again und grasped her, hurling her around to face me, kicking her familiar from her hand into the next wall and slammed my open hand over her cheek.  
"Lowlife? I saved your life twice today, you own me a big thank you. It's not the dunce's fault that you took the damn curses like candies. You should have called for help the moment you knew they weren't working anymore, but you didn't? How long, Newt?"  
I screamed at her face, while her hand touched her red cheek, her face was a mixture of bewilderment and anger, Jeremy's blood decorated her well.  
"How long was your lust running amok before Jeremy freaked out?" I shook her.  
Her shoulders sank and she looked like her confused self all over again, even with her new appearance, you couldn't misidentify her for another woman.  
"Don't remember." And there it was again, the utterly helpless voice of the child, it looked so wrong on this all powerful demon female.

"Do I have to travel time for it? And Newt …" I looked her in the eyes, tapping a line  
"You ever say seers are lowlifes again and I … will … kill …you." The last was whispered but if her red turning face was any indication about her mood she was going to be royally pissed, but so was I. If I would succeed or just die trying to turn this threat into reality, was a different kettle of fish.  
"You will kill me?" She shouted and got another slam in the face.  
"Yes I will, I already survived you trying it once, do you want to taste a seer's full power, my queen." Newt hissed at me, maybe for the words, maybe for my cockiness to speak like that, or maybe because of the mockery at her title.  
"Oh I did, yesterday and you begged me to be mine, do you remember it, Dali?"  
Well, I didn't and her saying it like that made me flush, haven't done so in almost 7000 years. Damn it.  
"No," I answered her.  
"It was exquisite the proud and mighty Dali, seer and judge at the courts begging me to fuck him." She licked her lips with that little demonic, sadistic pleasure it could bring to dominate a strong partner. I had experienced it with her as well.  
A little gasp beside me drew my attention to the red haired demon. He was in one piece again, starring at Newt with a new kind of fear; it made me shift my eyes back to her and my senses became aware of the pheromones she was emitting.

I gaped at her, utterly astonished; it wasn't just her instincts and the new demon-couple, it was me. She desired me, maybe since that time we were facing down Rachel's temper tantrum. Without intention I draw her scent to me, remembering parts of yesterday's fiasco. It made me hot for her touch again. Her eyes refocused on me and she gulped.  
"Dali?" Our queen asked almost cautious.  
"Yes, Newt?" I replied with my own careful question, and we both were holding each other's glances captive.  
"Newt, could it be that you desire me? Maybe since the moment you saw me fiddling with the database?" The moment I spoke the words the spell she had been trapped in was broken; she reeled back, hissing, red in the face, but more ashamed because of her feelings than furious at me for discovering them.  
"No," she answered and all of us knew instantaneous that she was lying.  
She tapped a line and I almost thought she would blow us all straight into the sky now, but indeed she jumped.  
I starred at the place she had been standing on just a moment ago. It was like the world was turned upside down, our queen, most powerful demon of the ever after, female and insane like a cockroach on crack, just ran away. She fled my presence.  
I couldn't believe it, but it held possibilities for the future. A grin of male pride crossed my lips. And with a loud barking laugh of victory I jumped back home.

* * *

It's a bit out of character for both of them, and it would have an effect on them and maybe the rest of the demon-realm, so I'm not sure if I want it to be part of the main-fic or just a side-fic. On the other hand it would offer a lot of new problems considering Kila's reaction to Dali's little adventure.

Please tell me what you think about it


End file.
